


A New World

by violentincest



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was supposed to come back during a time of need. Melin never thought that when he finally came back, the world’s need would be to rid them of Arthur himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Merlin, Damien (haven't finished watching it yet), and Greek Mythology (this story using Hades, and Persephone sort of), so I mashed them all together in their own short little story. The characters are the same (Merlin, and Damien) but the plot has nothing to do really with either shows main plots. Just a little idea I had.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it please leave me some love (comments) below. Also, I would looove to RP Merlin with someone and figured this would be the best place to find someone to do it. Either drop me a comment or come message me on my tumblr: Violentincest.
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so unless the mistakes are huge please ignore!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Arthur was supposed to come back during a time of need. Melin never thought that when he finally came back, the world’s need would be to rid them of Arthur himself. 

Merlin had heard of the man, the man who’s destiny was to be the Anti-Christ. Merlin figured this time Arthur would definitely come back for sure. He hadn’t come back during the many wars spanning over the past thousand years but this time most likely meant the end of the world. Arthur had to come back this time. 

Merlin searched and search for this man. Where ever he was, Arthur was sure to be. He was too late.

Merlin found him a top of a building, standing on the ledge, staring down at the chaos below. This was the second city that the Anti-Christ had hit. If it kept going at this rate, soon the Earth would be in ruins. Arthur still was no where in sight. Merlin had to do something, so he came to confront him. Merlin stopped about half way across the rooftop, behind him.

“Hello.”

The man tensed for a brief moment, at having been snuck up on, then turned around stepping off of the ledge. Merlin’s heart clenched, a gasp rolling off of his lips.

“Arthur.” he said in disbelief. 

The man shook his head.

“Damien.” His eyes trailed down Merlin’s body then back up to his eyes. “You must be him. I heard of a man. An immortal wizard who was searching for me. I didn’t realize he’d be so powerful. I can feel it radiating off of you. Your power may almost rival mine.”

“What are you doing? This wasn’t how you were supposed to come back. This isn’t you Arthur.”

Damien’s eyes flashed, and he was in front of Merlin in the blink of an eye. His hand gripped Merlin’s hair, tugging hard, his head pulled back.

“Damien.” he hissed. “Your Arthur is gone, dead, has been for millennia. I have a new destiny, and I’m finally answering it. Surely you know all about destiny Merlin.” Damien said, a hint of Arthur coming out when he spoke Merlin’s name.

Merlin peered down at him. “You remember me?”

“Of course.” Damien said letting go of Merlin’s hair. He remembers. You were once a great and powerful sorcerer Emrys. Is it still so? Or have you grown weak over the years?”

Merlin nodded, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head. Damien smiled his eyes lighting up.

“Think of all we could achieve.” He turned back to the view below. “This is just the beginning. We could change the world together. Merlin and,” he paused. “Well not-Arthur together again.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I can’t allow you to destroy the world.”

“I’m making it a better place.”

“Arthur wouldn’t want this. He’d do everything in his power to stop it and so will I.”

“Arthur this. Arthur that. He’s gone Merlin and he’s never coming back!! It’s time for a new ruler. A new world. One where you can use your magic without worry, care, or consequence.” Damien paused. “What if I told you that he loved you?”

“Wha-who?”

“Arthur.”

Merlin’s brows furrowed. “Oh. Of course. We were friends. I loved him too.”

Damien rolled his eyes. “Not like that Merlin.”

He gripped Merlin’s chin and kissed him hard. Merlin stood there shocked, unsure what to do but when Damien’s tongue shoved it’s way into his mouth. Merlin began to kiss back just as hungrily. A little voice in the back of his head said he shouldn’t be doing this. After all, this wasn’t truly Arthur, plus there were other things to be concerned with. But….this was all Merlin had ever wanted.

Damien gripped Merlin;s hips and pulled him flushed against him, their groins pressing together. Merlin groaned at the feel of Damien’s erection poking into him, and brought a leg up to hook around Damien’s hips. The next thing Merlin knew he was falling backwards onto a bed.

Merlin broke the kiss looking up at Damien surprised. “Where are we?”

“My room.” he said leaning back down to kiss Merlin again.

“Your room?” he repeated back, trying to look around. The walls were stone, and it looked not unlike Arthur’s room in Camelot except everything was black, and dreary besides the sheets which were a crimson red color. The room was rather drafty. It looked a lot like a palace.

“Yes, my room. In my new Kingdom.” Damien growled. “Are were going to play twenty questions or are we going to fuck?” He asked, leaning down to bite Merlin’s lip, drawing blood.

Merlin groaned in both pain and pleasure. “Fuck.”

“That’s what I thought.

 

 

 

Damien was lying on the bed panting, as Merlin sat up against the headboard surveying the room, the blanket clutched to his chest as if he was now attempting to protect his modesty. 

“Arthur didn’t love me.” Merlin finally said. 

Damien turned on his side to look at him, head on his hand.

“He did.”

“He loved Guinevere.”

“Yes, but not the way he loved you. I’m him…or part of me is. It remembers.” he said tapping his temple. “You were who he truly wanted, but wasn’t allowed to have. A servant was one issue, a man was another.”

Merlin’s heart lept. “I loved him too.”

“You still do.”

Merlin nodded. “I always will.”

“You can have me instead.”

Merlin sighed and shook his head. “This can’t happen again. I should kill you but I….I can’t.” he looked down at Damien. “You look too much like him, even with that poor choice of hair color.”

Damien chuckled. “What are you going to do then?”

“Fix this. Fix the world.”

“I won’t let you.”

“I know, but I have to try. I wouldn’t be Merlin if I didn’t.”

Damien nodded. “You never did listen to me. Good luck then. If anyone could rival me it would be you.”

Merlin stood up and gathered his clothes dressing. When he was finished he attempted to teleport himself back to the city. Merlin frowned. “Why isn’t it working?”

“I told you. You’re in my Kingdom now. Only the dead can enter, and none can leave unless I allow it.”

Merlin paused. “You brought me to Hell?”

Damien nodded.

“Send me back.”

“As you wish.” He snapped his fingers and they were back on the roof. 

“Well…uh…this is a bit awkward now.” Merlin said staring at Damien. “I guess…well…I’ll probably see you around yeah?” he said rubbing the back of his head.

“I have something for you.” Damien said, holding out a bottle in his palm.

“What’s this?”

“You can’t go to the Underworld without dying, and you’re immortal. If you want to see me eat the seeds inside, and a passage will open up for you.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

Damien smirked, that arrogant smirk of Arthur’s. “I’ll see you around Merlin.” And with that he was gone.

 

 

 

Damien and Merlin had come up with a deal. Merlin had given in and gone to see him, the two of them spending a couple of days in bed. This began to become a routine, happening once a month. Even though Damien asked him to stay longer, Merlin always said no. Damien refused to stop plaguing the Earth, so Merlin refused to stop protecting it. This caused quite a few arguments which resulted in their deal. Every four months the Earth would get a reprieve, and Merlin would go live with Damien for the next four. So far it seemed to be working out, though Merlin wished those peaceful times would last forever.

It had only been a month since he had last seen Damien so he was confused when everything went quiet. Merlin had been in the middle of fighting some type of new monsters, that Damien had probably just come up with. They had attacked him out of no where, appearing out of the sand, when they disappeared and the roaring and screaming stopped. Merlin looked around at the desert, the pyramids. It was all too eerily quiet when he saw a plate with a couple of seeds on it, appear on the sand before him.

Merlin bent down grabbing the seeds, and swallowed them. Damien was waiting for him in his room, his nose wrinkling in disgust when he saw Merlin. “Go bathe.” he said motioning to all of the blood, guts, and sweat on Merlin’s clothes.

Merlin wanted to ask why he was here so soon, but he had missed Damien already, and didn’t want to ruin the moment. So, he did as he was told.

Their first time was always rough. The two of them having missed each other. It was needy and frantic. The time before Merlin left was the opposite. It was always slow and gentle, them saying goodbye to each other. So it was no surprise that when they finished, Merlin’s hips were bruised from Damien’s fingers digging into his side as he slammed Merlin on and off his cock. Damien’s chest was covered in scratches from Merlin’s nails.

“Damien.” Merlin said finally breaking the silence. “Why am I here so soon?”

“Complaining Merlin? You don’t want to see me?”

“That’s not it and you know it you prat.”

Damien rolled over and pulled Merlin close to him, nuzzling his neck. “Because it’s our anniversary.” he said placing a kiss below Merlin’s chin. “It may have been thousands of years since you cheekily stood up to your Prince…to me, but it’s still our anniversary all the same.”

A huge grin spread across Merlin’s face. “Didn’t know you were so sentimental Damien.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up will you?”

Merlin chuckled and threw an arm and leg over Damien snuggling into him like an octopus. This was why he wouldn’t give up fighting. Fighting for them, their future, for Arthur. Under all of the evil, the corruptness, the power, his King, the prat he fell in love with was still there, and he would do anything and everything in his power to bring his goodness back out even if it took a hundred or a thousand more years. He was use to waiting after all.


End file.
